Une raison de vivre
by virginiegalaad
Summary: Les retrouvailles de Daniel et Vala à la fin de l'épisode Memento mori, saison 10.


**Une raison de vivre  
Disclaimer : Stargate ne m'appartient pas...  
Personnage(s) : Vala Mal Doran et Daniel Jackson (et un peu le reste de l'équipe)  
Genre(s) : missing scene, POV  
Spoilers : saison 10, épisode Memento mori**

**Des voix l'appelaient, semblant sortir d'outre-tombe.**

**Des voix qui se faisaient l'écho d'un passé qu'elle ne pouvait plus atteindre, et la certitude pourtant omniprésente que ce passé était tout proche et que la jeune femme n'avait qu'à tendre la main pour l'appréhender. **

**- Vala, c'est moi, Daniel… Nous savons que tu es ici, il n'y a nulle part où tu puisses aller.**

**Cette voix plus présente que les autres, plus proche aussi et qui se voulait rassurante, lui apparaissait comme la lumière au bout du tunnel. Cependant, la jolie extraterrestre préférait partir plutôt que laisser les mots l'atteindre. Cela ne pourrait lui apporter que souffrance, il fallait qu'elle se protège, il le fallait à tout prix. Même si elle ne savait pourquoi… **

**Elle ignorait pourquoi ces hommes en avaient après elle, pourquoi ils semblaient si déterminés à la capturer. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est qu'ils ne semblaient pas décidés à la laisser tranquille, il fallait qu'elle parte, qu'elle quitte cet endroit sans se retourner. La jeune femme éprouvait un besoin inexplicable de tirer un trait sur ce passé oublié et de reconstruire sa vie, une nouvelle vie.**

**- Vala !**

**L'appel était émis par un autre homme cette fois, celui qu'elle avait enfermé dans la chambre du motel et qu'elle avait menotté au lit. Ses amis l'avaient sans doute libéré. Le colonel avait tenté tant bien que mal de faire jaillir les souvenirs dans son esprit, en vain. Tout ce que le jeune homme lui avait appris lui semblait tellement… tellement ridicule. Comment aurait-elle pu être une extraterrestre et eux, des voyageurs interplanétaires ? Cela paraissait complètement insensé. Le lieutenant-colonel avait simplement dû perdre l'esprit, ou alors, il avait voulu la mener en bateau. Cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, cela au moins, la jeune femme en était certaine. Toutes ces histoires qu'il lui avait racontées, c'était exactement le genre de trucs qui arrivaient dans X-Files, mais absolument pas dans la réalité, pas dans celle où elle vivait, en tout cas.**

**- Vala, je sais que tu as peur mais nous ne sommes pas là pour te faire du mal… Nous pouvons t'aider à te souvenir.**

**Et toujours cette voix qui retentissait par-dessus les autres, cette voix qui semblait trouver les mots justes pour réveiller sa conscience égarée. **

**Non, Vala ne voulait pas, une appréhension sans nom avait son apparition dans le creux de son estomac, une sorte de signal de détresse qui la rappelait à l'ordre. La jeune femme devait s'en aller, elle n'avait aucun autre choix : ne pas écouter ces voix qui cherchaient à l'atteindre, ne pas leur faire confiance. Cette prudence, c'était une des seules choses dont elle était sûre, lui avait sauvé la vie à de nombreuses reprises.**

**- Colonel Carter !**

**Une autre voix, plus grave, qui cherchait maintenant à prévenir ses poursuivants d'un danger imminent.**

**Et en effet, seulement quelques secondes plus tard, les tirs des armes se mirent à résonner dans le hangar, et Vala ne pensa plus qu'à une chose : fuir. C'était le moment ou jamais, il fallait qu'elle profite de la pagaille engendrée par les balles qui se croisaient, pour s'échapper. Elle n'aurait sans doute par d'autres occasions comme celle-là. Et mettre le plus de distance possible entre elle et ses poursuivants lui semblait la meilleure option possible.**

**Alors que la jeune extraterrestre entendait les balles ricocher sur les murs, elle se leva pour tenter de quitter ce lieu et échapper à ce début de fusillade.**

**Si elle ne se souvenait pas de son passé, les flashs qui l'assaillaient sans cesse n'étaient que réminiscences de mort et de violence. Une souffrance toujours présente dans le moindre de ses rêves éveillés.**

**Si c'était cela qui avait marqué son passé, la jeune femme n'était pas certaine de vouloir de cette vie.**

**Que lui voulaient-ils ? Qu'avait-elle fait pour qu'on s'acharne ainsi à la retrouver ?**

**Vala était presque parvenue à la sortie, lorsqu'il la stoppa dans son élan. **

**Son visage lui semblait vaguement familier mais elle aurait été incapable de se rappeler son nom. En tout cas, il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir la laisser partir.**

**La jeune brune le regarda attentivement, essayant de déceler dans ses yeux bleus des réponses à ses questions, et peut-être aussi les réelles intentions de l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle.**

**Elle s'adressa à lui, avant de pointer son arme :**

**- Dégagez… Dégagez ou je vous descends.**

**Vala ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, mais si le jeune homme ne la laissait pas partir, alors elle n'aurait pas d'autre choix.**

**Il l'observait, son zat' levé en sa direction mais il ne semblait pas avoir l'intention de s'en servir. Tout ce que la jeune femme pouvait lire dans son regard semblait être de l'inquiétude, pas pour lui mais pour elle. **

**Etait-il possible que cet homme veuille réellement l'aider ? Malgré le chaos qui régnait dans sa tête, elle n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il lui semblait que peu de gens, au cours de sa vie, avaient vraiment été là pour elle. **

**Et pourtant, il paraissait sincère. Il venait d'ailleurs de déposer son zat' et avait levé ses mains, comme en signe d'apaisement.**

**Vala était perdue, tiraillée entre son envie de lui faire confiance pour retrouver ce passé oublié, et la peur de souffrir. Avait-elle réellement envie de savoir qui elle était et pourquoi les seuls souvenirs qui lui revenaient étaient teintés de douleur ? **

**En face d'elle, l'homme avait commencé à parler :**

**- Tu ne te rappelles pas qui tu es, mais moi oui… Tu ne tireras pas. **

**Vala devait lui reconnaître un certain talent pour rassurer les gens, pour apaiser les tensions. **

**La jeune femme avait comme l'impression qu'il la connaissait, peut-être même plus que la plupart des gens. Et certainement mieux qu'elle-même.**

**Elle luttait** de toutes ses forces contre les sentiments qui naissaient en elle, ce besoin impérieux de lui faire confiance, de ne plus être seule.

**Elle sentit les larmes commencer à perler.**

**Elle voulait comprendre pourquoi ces trois semaines lui avaient paru si étranges, pourquoi malgré l'aide et la gentillesse de Sol, elle n'était pas parvenue à se faire à cette vie. Elle pourrait peut-être enfin comprendre le pourquoi ses cauchemars et la raison pour laquelle l'existence dont la plupart des américains se satisfaisaient ne pouvait lui convenir. Il fallait qu'elle sache pourquoi se battre et utiliser une arme lui paraissaient beaucoup plus normal que de servir des cafés.**

**Et l'homme en face d'elle avait peut-être les réponses. **

**Si seulement elle avait pu se souvenir, si elle n'avait eu si peur de ce qu'elle allait découvrir…**

**Trouverait-elle le courage d'affronter ce passé sinistre qui semblait s'offrir à elle ? Pourrait-elle réellement accepter ce qu'elle allait apprendre ? **

**Et si elle refusait d'être la personne qu'elle avait toujours été ?**

- **Si je te laisse partir, je sais que tu vas encore disparaître. Tu fuis depuis si longtemps, c'est presque une seconde nature** **chez toi.**

**Alors c'était cela, sa vie s'était résumée à une fuite perpétuelle. **

**Cela pouvait expliquer son refus de s'en rappeler.**

**Elle comprit alors : oui, la machine avait effacé ses souvenirs, mais si depuis elle ne savait toujours pas qui elle était, c'était sa faute. Elle avait inconsciemment refusé de se rappeler, elle avait refoulé les échos de son passé, par peur de ce qu'elle était et de ce qu'elle avait fait. L'effet aurait dû être temporaire, mais il avait persisté car elle n'avait pas voulu qu'il en soit autrement. **

**Elle avait été lâche. Elle avait préféré fuir ses souvenirs et leur vérité sur elle-même. Mais cette situation ne pourrait pas durer éternellement. Un jour ou l'autre, elle serait forcée d'affronter la réalité, son passé quel qu'il soit, et cela même si elle était terrifiée rien qu'à cette idée. Comment pourrait-elle le supporter alors qu'elle redoutait déjà les flashs qui ne lui montraient qu'une parcelle de ce qu'avait été sa vie. Si jamais elle se souvenait, il lui faudrait l'intégralité de son existence, trouverait-elle ce courage ? **

**Et cette question qui l'obsédait toujours : voulait-elle seulement se rappeler ?**

**- Tu ne t'en souviens pas mais tu as fait le choix de ne plus fuir. **

**La jeune femme continuait à fixer l'homme qui lui barrait la sortie, qui empêchait sa fuite, toujours et encore vers la facilité. Celle de ne pas accepter le passé qui avait été le sien, de ne pas accepter sa vie, ni ses actes. Cette fuite en avant qui avait résumé son mode de vie depuis les dix dernières années, depuis que le Tok'ra avait retiré Quetesh, depuis qu'elle avait refusé de s'attacher de nouveau, par peur de souffrir.**

**Mais les choses avaient changé dernièrement. Il était entré dans sa vie, et l'avait involontairement chamboulée. Il lui avait montré la possibilité d'une autre vie, d'un autre avenir, où l'amitié aurait sa place. Où elle pourrait compter sur les autres. Où elle aurait à cœur d'autres intérêts que les siens. **

**Cet homme qui lui avait réappris à refaire confiance aux gens, à réapprendre à compter sur les autres, se tenait devant elle. Il était celui qui essayait de l'atteindre avec des mots, ses mots. Ceux qui avaient réussi à la faire changer depuis quelques mois.**

**- C'est terminé. Maintenant, il est temps de rentrer à la maison.**

**Une maison. A présent, Vala possédait un chez elle, ce qu'elle n'avait plus depuis très longtemps. Un point de repère, une attache auquel s'accrocher lorsqu'elle perdait pied.**

**C'était ce que les terriens lui avaient offert malgré son comportement, malgré son caractère, malgré ses défauts. Ils lui avaient donnés une raison d'espérer, une raison de croire en un avenir meilleur. **

**Les souvenirs affluaient à présent dans son esprit : le SGC, Sg1 et surtout, Daniel. Le premier à lui avoir accordé sa confiance, à avoir cru en elle.**

**Elle s'était attachée à eux, bien malgré elle. Lors de son premier séjour, un lien s'était tissé que ni SG1, ni elle n'avaient recherché. Vala s'était rendue sur cette planète en espérant y dénicher un trésor, mais elle y avait découvert autre chose de plus précieux : l'amitié. C'est un sentiment nouveau pour elle et la jeune femme l'avait combattu de toutes ses forces. Il est pourtant bien présent,** et **il s'était intensifié depuis son retour parmi eux. **

**Il s'agissait d'une sensation étrange : appartenir à un groupe, savoir que des personnes étaient là pour l'aider, qu'elle pouvait compter sur eux et eux sur elle. Il lui faudrait apprendre à gérer cela et elle était terrifiée. Mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, elle s'en sentait capable. **

**Les larmes s'étaient mises à couler librement sur les joues de la jeune extraterrestre, et dans un murmure presque inaudible, elle prononça :**

**- Daniel…**

**Les souvenirs refirent surface, ils étaient là, bien présents. Ils avaient toujours été là d'ailleurs, seulement elle avait laissé sa peur prendre le dessus. Ses doutes et ses incertitudes avaient pris le contrôle et l'avaient plongée dans l'obscurité. Il avait fallu que quelqu'un lui montre le chemin pour qu'elle puisse de nouveau atteindre la lumière. **

**Elle avait écouté les voix et leurs mots l'avaient guidée hors du tunnel.**

**Ses amis avaient là pour elle, SG1 ne l'avait pas abandonnée.**

**L'équipe avait mis tout en œuvre pour la retrouver et ils y étaient parvenus. Elle avait pris la bonne décision en décidant de rester sur Terre.**

**Aujourd'hui, elle disposait d'une raison de se battre et d'accepter son passé. **

**Si sa mémoire recelait d'images de chaos et de mort, Vala disposait également de souvenirs heureux, de moments partagés avec ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis, son équipe. Des instants de complicité, de joie qui formaient un rempart contre la violence de son monde, de leur monde, celui qu'ils devaient affronter tous les jours.**

**Daniel s'était approché de la jeune femme, qui lui tendit son arme. Il la lui prit des mains, alors que Vala tentait tant bien que mal de refouler ses larmes.**

**Et tout doucement, il l'approcha de lui et la prit dans ses bras, alors que le reste de SG1 les observait, partagé entre la surprise et le soulagement.**

**L'étreinte se fit plus forte et la jeune femme passa ses bras autour du cou de l'archéologue. C'est exactement ce dont Vala avait besoin, se rappeler les raisons qui l'avait poussée à rester sur terre et à changer, les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à faire tomber les barrières qu'elle s'était évertuée à construire autour d'elle depuis qu'elle s'était libérée de l'emprise du Goa'uld. Une raison de vivre et d'espérer. **

**Fin**


End file.
